valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodshot Vol 3
| Featured = Bloodshot | Stories = Setting the World on Fire The Rise and the Fall Harbinger Wars H.A.R.D. Corps Get Some! Mission: Improbable | Creators = Duane Swierczynski Manuel Garcia Arturo Lozzi | Issues = 27 | Start = | End = }} Bloodshot (Volume 3) is an ongoing series published by Valiant Entertainment beginning in 2012. It is a reboot of the original 90's Bloodshot series published by Valiant Comics, and follows the Acclaim Comics series ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 2). The original creative team was writer Duane Swierczynski with artists Manuel Garcia and Arturo Lozzi. Following the Harbinger Wars crossover, the series would switch focus to H.A.R.D. Corps and change its name to Bloodshot and H.A.R.D. Corps. Eventually it returned to its original naming shortly before the series concluded in 2014. Bloodshot would appear next in the 2015 series Bloodshot Reborn. Issues Regular Issues * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * · (Part 2 of Mission: Improbable) * · (Part 4 of Mission: Improbable) * * * ''Armor Hunters: Bloodshot'' * * Specials * (short story) Collections Trade Paperbacks * ''Bloodshot: Setting the World on Fire'' (#1-4) * ''Bloodshot: The Rise and the Fall'' (#5-9) * ''Bloodshot: Harbinger Wars'' (#10-13) * ''Bloodshot: H.A.R.D. Corps'' (#0 and #14-17) * [[Bloodshot: Get Some! (TPB)|''Bloodshot: Get Some!]] (#18-19, H.A.R.D. Corps #0, and #22-23) * [[Archer & Armstrong: Mission: Improbable (TPB)|''Archer & Armstrong: Mission: Improbable]] (#20-21, ''Archer'' #0, and ''Archer & Armstrong'' #18-19) * ''Bloodshot: The Glitch and Other Tales'' (#24-25, and ''Bloodshot #1: Director's Cut'') Trade Paperback Definitive Edition * ''Bloodshot Definitive Edition'' (#0-13) Trade Paperback Compendium * ''Harbinger Wars Compendium'' (Bloodshot #1-13, ''Harbinger'' #1-14, and ''Harbinger Wars'' #1-4) Hardcovers * ''Bloodshot Deluxe Edition Book 1'' (#1-13) * ''Bloodshot Deluxe Edition Book 2'' (#14-25, #0, H.A.R.D. Corps #0, and ''Archer & Armstrong'' #18-19) Cover Art Gallery Regular Issues File:Bloodshot Vol 3 1.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 2.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 3.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 4.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 5.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 6.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 7.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 8.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 9.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 10.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 11.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 12.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 13.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 0.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 14.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 15.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 16.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 17.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 18.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 19.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps HARD Corps Vol 1 0.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 20.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 21.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 22.jpg| Bloodshot and HARD Corps Vol 1 23.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 24.jpg| Bloodshot Vol 3 25.jpg| One-Dollar Debut One Dollar Debut Bloodshot Vol 1 1.jpg| Collections Trade Paperbacks BS TPB 001 COVER LOZZI.jpg| BS TPB 002 COVER LOZZI.jpg| BS TPB 003 COVER SUAYAN.jpg| BS TPB 004 COVER JONES.jpg| AA TPB 005 COVER.jpg| BS TPB 005 COVER LAROSA.jpg| BS TPB 006 COVER LAROSA.jpg| Trade Paperback Definitive Edition BS DEFINITIVE EDITION TPB COVER AJA.jpg| Trade Paperback Compendium HW COMPENDIUM TPB HENRY.jpg| Hardcovers BS HC 001 COVER RIBIC.jpg| BS HC 002 COVER CRAIN.jpg| Related References External links Category:Bloodshot